Technical Field
The present invention relates to a liquid jet head and a liquid jet apparatus.
Related Art
Conventionally, there has been an ink jet printer provided with an ink jet head as an apparatus that ejects ink in the form of liquid droplets onto a recording medium such as recording paper to record images or characters on the recording medium. For example, the ink jet head includes a plurality of head modules corresponding to respective colors which are mounted on a carriage.
The above head module includes a head chip which ejects ink, a manifold which includes an ink flow path for supplying ink to the head chip, and a drive board which drives the head chip (e.g., JP 2015-120265 A). The head chip, the manifold, and the drive board are mounted on a base member.
In JP 2015-120265 A, the base member is provided with a horizontal base which extends in a scanning direction of the ink jet head and a vertical base which stands from the horizontal base.
The head chip and the drive board are supported, for example, on the vertical base. Accordingly, heat generated in the head chip or the drive board is dissipated through the vertical base. On the other hand, the manifold is disposed on the base member at a side opposite to the vertical base across the head chip in the scanning direction of the ink jet head.